The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device that emits light, and to a lighting device, a mobile communication apparatus, and a camera, which each includes the semiconductor light emitting device as a light source. The present invention especially relates to an art for efficiently outputting light and increasing a rate of conversion by a fluorescent substance.
In recent years, with an improvement of semiconductor techniques, semiconductor light emitting devices for lighting that output white light have become widely used.
In the semiconductor light emitting devices, a method for causing an electrode of a submount to function as a reflective film by forming the electrode larger than a semiconductor light emitting element can be used. In this case, the electrode is preferably made of metal having a high light reflectance.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication Application No. 2000-286457
However, some of metals having a high reflectance are subject to electromigration, and therefore are inappropriate for electrodes.